The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and systems for performing diagnostic assessments of networked devices.
Printing devices are ubiquitously associated with computing devices in a networked environment. A networked environment allows a computing device to communicate with a printing device regardless of the physical distance between the printing device and the computing device.
A printing device and a computing device communicate using one or more protocols. Each protocol requires one or more actions to be performed by the printing device. For example, a file transfer protocol transfers data from one device to another device, such as transferring data from a computing device to a printing device.
Over time, problems can occur with a printing device. These problems can range in complexity from a simple paper jam to a more severe mechanical failure. In order to determine the cause of a more severe problem on a printing device, a technician could be requested to troubleshoot the device. Troubleshooting operations can be performed remotely to reduce cost and save time. However, when software problems occur within a printing device, it can be difficult to determine whether the source of the problem is the application software or a mechanical failure.